Ranking main page modules
Top page text Supermarket Ranking 2010 Subtitle or slogan Use the mouse on the graph bellow for more details Add the flash Change the address of the file in both embed and object tags: Translate the criteria text Política de compra e venda de peixe Retirar os produtos insustentáveis Apoiar os produtos sustentáveis Traçabilidade dos produtos Etiquetagem dos produtos Venda de espécies da Lista Vermelha Transparência e informação Correct the link of the PDF and the download text (After being uploaded) Download report (PDF) Change the lead text, hidden text and link to hide text The first paragraph is the lead text and inside the div all hidden text Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit. Ut a sapien. Aliquam aliquet purus molestie dolor. Integer quis eros ut. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit. Ut a sapien. Aliquam aliquet purus molestie dolor. Integer quis eros ut erat posuere dictum. Curabitur dignissim. Integer orci. Fusce vulputate lacus at ipsum. Quisque in libero nec mi laoreet volutpat. Aliquam eros pede, scelerisque quis, tristique cursus, placerat convallis, velit. Nam condimentum. Nulla ut mauris. Curabitur adipiscing, mauris non dictum aliquam, arcu risus dapibus diam, nec sollicitudin quam erat quis ligula. Aenean massa nulla, volutpat eu, accumsan et, fringilla eget, odio. Nulla placerat porta justo. Nulla vitae turpis. Praesent lacus. Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Maecenas tortor metus, pellentesque nec, vehicula vitae, suscipit sed, quam. Aenean scelerisque sodales tortor. Sed purus. Curabitur turpis est, bibendum tristique, porttitor tempor, pulvinar vitae, tortor. Nullam malesuada dapibus orci. Vivamus aliquet tempus velit. Curabitur interdum posuere risus. Duis egestas, ipsum sit amet molestie tincidunt, ligula libero pretium risus, non faucibus tellus felis mattis sapien. Ut eu velit at massa auctor mattis. Nam tristique velit quis nisl. Hide this text On the left column edit each of the text modules First paragraph, with a class of "rrExpandable" is the lead, all text inside the next div is hidden text Title conclusions 1 Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit. Ut a sapien. Aliquam aliquet purus molestie dolor. Integer quis eros ut. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit. Ut a sapien. Aliquam aliquet purus molestie dolor. Integer quis eros ut erat posuere dictum. Curabitur dignissim. Integer orci. Fusce vulputate lacus at ipsum. Quisque in libero nec mi laoreet volutpat. Aliquam eros pede, scelerisque quis, tristique cursus, placerat convallis, velit. Nam condimentum. Nulla ut mauris. Curabitur adipiscing, mauris non dictum aliquam, arcu risus dapibus diam, nec sollicitudin quam erat quis ligula. Aenean massa nulla, volutpat eu, accumsan et, fringilla eget, odio. Nulla placerat porta justo. Nulla vitae turpis. Praesent lacus. Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Maecenas tortor metus, pellentesque nec, vehicula vitae, suscipit sed, quam. Aenean scelerisque sodales tortor. Sed purus. Curabitur turpis est, bibendum tristique, porttitor tempor, pulvinar vitae, tortor. Nullam malesuada dapibus orci. Vivamus aliquet tempus velit. Curabitur interdum posuere risus. Duis egestas, ipsum sit amet molestie tincidunt, ligula libero pretium risus, non faucibus tellus felis mattis sapien. Ut eu velit at massa auctor mattis. Nam tristique velit quis nisl. Hide this text Edit the cyberaction link image and bellow text Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit. Ut a sapien. Aliquam aliquet purus molestie dolor. Integer quis eros ut erat posuere dictum. Curabitur dignissim. Edit the spread the word module Visible text Spread the word Boxes Every box is an item: # In the blogs box you might want change the frog image as this is a service in Portugal # You have to create the Facebook and Twitter Links # You have to add right embed code for the Youtube/other videosharing (You need to know how to properly convert the youtube to html. I usually past it in Komposer and get the souce and copy+paste. # The e-mail box has to be configured to the page you want to share and Planet has to be configured (in that page) with the message to send By sharing the ranking video in Facebook you are helping our oceans... share now. Click here to share By sharing the ranking video in Facebook you are helping our oceans... share now. Take a look at Greenpeace's new video at http://bit.ly/test By sharing the ranking video in your blog you are helping our oceans... share now. Send an e-mail with the video page to your friends. Use the form bellow: Destination e-mail: Your name: Your e-mail: Configure the Updates and Links RSS feed version The address of the RSS feed must be configured on the link bellow and in the file general interaction Html Configure the link and the text Updates and links (RSS): Subscribe the RSS feed Javascript in General Interaction Configure the link and the title * --------------------- UPDATES AND LINKS RSS MODULE --------------------- */ $('#rrUpdatesFeed').gFeed({ url: 'http://links.greenpeace.pt/category/blogues/feed/', title: 'Updates and Links' }); And make sure that in the header there's a script link to the jquery.gfeed.js file Alternative: Use Twitter module instead of RSS feed module If you don't have an RSS from a blog to link to you can use Twitter. With the current configuration it grabs the last tweets including a word. In the example bellow the account is "greenpeace" and the word "climate" Html Replace the html of the RSS module by: Updates and links: Follow Greenpeace on Twitter Javascript And replace the add the bellow code on the header. The "from:greenpeace" defines the account (For Portugal would be greenpeacept) and the "phrase=climate" defines a word that has to be on the tweet to be included. Finally replace "searching twitter..." by the translation in the page language jQuery(document).ready(function($){ /* UPDATES AND LINKS TWITTER MODULE */ $("#tweetHere").tweet({ count: 3, query: "from:greenpeace&phrase=climate", loading_text: "searching twitter..." }); }) What did you do module The what did you do module involves cyberactivists by allowing them to send us a note on what did they do to help the campaign. Before you configure the module bellow you have to create a "petition" in sign-a-petition.greenpeace.org. Then get the petition number and put it instead of the "337" below. Don't forget to configure the petiton final page in sign-a-petition.greenpeace.org. Now you can start translating... What did you do? Tell us what you did to help the campaign? Your name: Your e-mail: Country: España France Portugal Describe your action: